


Dynamic Duo

by TsiaBonasera



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fun, Robbery, repost from my ffnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsiaBonasera/pseuds/TsiaBonasera
Summary: The story of how Beckett got her job back. Repost from my FFnet.





	Dynamic Duo

The little bell attached to the top of the quick mart door rang out as Kate entered the small market near Castles apartment building. She smiled at Molly, the young blonde cashier behind the counter who she had gotten to know recently due to the large amount of time she spent at Castle's.

"Hey Kate, whatcha in for today?" Molly asked with a smile

"Sunscreen, Wine, Ice cream and condoms" Kate said as she grabbed a basket and started to peruse the shelves for the needed items.

"Big plans this weekend?" Molly laughed

"Castle decided on a trip to the Hamptons for the whole family, which I am now included in" Kate replied as she grabbed the wine and sunscreen.

"Where is your better half anyway, you guys usually come in together" Molly asked

"Across the street at the Chinese restaurant grabbing dinner" Kate said as she moved toward the ice cream.

"You know, you two are the cutest couple I have ever seen" Molly complimented

"We are aren't we?" Castle said as he walked through the door and to Kate

"Damn right" Kate said as Castle wrapped his arms around her waist.

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about" Molly said

Just as she said that a man burst through the door wearing all black with sunglasses and a baseball cap pointing a gun directly at Molly and yelled "Give me all you money, NOW!"

Molly screamed and was frozen still, Castle and Beckett ducked behind the isle they were in and Kate went crawling in the direction of the robber.

Kate could feel his eyes following her every move, filled with worry, but she didn't care, she needed to get that gun. She slowly crawled the corner and snuck up behind the man kicking his legs then watched as he fell to the ground. Molly's instincts jumped into action and as she saw the man fall she pressed the silent alarm under the counter. Kate started to get up to grab the gun but she felt the something hard hit the top of her head and she was sent back down to the ground.

All that Castle heard was a few grunts and what sounded like someone falling. He could hear the approaching sirens but was too overwhelmed with worry to wait and began to crawl in the direction in which Kate had gone. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the click of a gun being cocked. Castle looked up to see the man look out the window and then bolt out the door. Castle jumped at the sound of a gunshot right after the man ran out.

"Kate?" Castle yelled as he stood up and went over to an unconscious Kate with blood streaming down her face. He cradled her in his arms as the cops burst through the door, weapons drawn. "Police" The yelled as they searched for any sign of a burglar. "He just ran out the door" Castle told them "Call an ambulance" He continued. One of the cops quickly radioed in for an ambulance and knelt down to look at Kate's head.

"Hey, we got a DB on the sidewalk outside" The other officer said the one kneeling by Kate.

"Call it in" He replied.

"Wait is this Detective Beckett?" The kneeling officer asked, just realizing who he was looking at.

"Yeah" Castle replied, shaking Kate a bit to try to wake her up.

"And you're Richard Castle, the guy who followed her around for four years, you guys were the best team that the NYPD had ever seen, there are rumors going around that Captain Gates wants you two back." The officer said.

"Really?" Castle asked surprised.

"Hey, Jacobson, call the Captain and tell her that Detective Beckett is here" The officer called over to the other one.

Castle felt Kate shift in his arms and looked down just in time to see her eyes open.

"Hey, how you feelin?" He asked softly

"My head hurts like a Bitch" She replied wincing at the sharp pain.

"An ambulance is on its way, just relax hun" Castle said with a reassuring smile

Within minutes the ambulance was there and the paramedics were stitching up Kate head.

Castle was giving his statement to the first responders until two familiar faces caught his eye as they walked toward him.

"Hey bro" Esposito greeted as he walked up to Castle

"Long time no see" Ryan said

"Hey how you guys been?" Castle asked

"Good, where's Beckett?" Esposito got right to the point

"Over there, with the paramedic" Castle said pointing in her direction

"Is she okay?" Ryan asked concerned

"Yeah, she just needed a couple of stitches" Castle told them and as if almost on cue Kate walked over and into the open arms of Castle not even noticing Ryan and Esposito standing there.

"How are you feeling?" Castle asked, kissing the top of her head as gently as he could.

"I have a concussion apparently" Kate said resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Ryan let out a small cough to get Kate's attention and it worked. An embarrassed Kate looked up and said "Hey, Good to see you guys" as if nothing was happening.

Suddenly a voice from behind them said "Detective Beckett". Kate replied with "Oh, I'm not a Detective anymore" before turning around to reveal Captain Gates.

"I was hoping to change your mind on that" she said.

"What?" Kate asked confused

"I was wondering if you would consider coming back to the force" Gates said simply

"Wait what?" Kate asked, still confused

Gates looked at Castle searching for a reason why Kate was so confused and Castle said "She has a concussion from the hold up, hold on"

Castle lightly grabbed Kate's arms and looked her in the eyes and said "Do you want your job back?"

Kate turned back to Gates and said "Yes, but can Castle come back too?"

"I suppose, but you two have to play by my rules from now on, am I clear?" Gates said simply

"Yes sir" Kate answered before Gates walked away in the direction of a few police officers.

"What just happened?" Kate asked turning back towered Castle

"You just go your job back" Castle said with a laugh at the confused Kate. "You're cute when you're confused" He continued

"Oh really?" She said leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ew, gross, really you guys? We're glad you're back, but we really don't need to see that!" Ryan complained as he smiled and shook his head.

"Well since you two are back, you can help us work this homicide" Esposito said with a smile as well.

Castle looked down at Kate and said "Maybe, we'll start tomorrow; I don't think she'll be able to do much of anything tonight"


End file.
